Problem Solved, my little Fang
by Merlintime
Summary: Minerva goes to talk to Mirajane. What do they talk about and what is the result of it? Enjoy! Sequel to How scary is Mirajane? (Kind of!) R


Minerva sat on a long chair in an office with Mirajane. She had been going to them in secret for advice and therapy for a few things. At first she didn't feel the need to but something inside of her has been growing and now she needed help to get it in check. She looked at Mirajane who was looking at her.

"So what has been bothering you the most, Minerva?"

Minerva looked at the floor.

"It's something I don't know how to handle."

"Like what?"

"How do I know if I'm in love with someone?"

Mirajane smiled brightly at her.

"Love is when you have strong feelings for someone and will protect them both physically and Mentally."

Minerva blinked then raised a brow at her.

"Nani? That's love?"

Mira looked at her in question.

"What did you think love was?"

"I thought love was when two people express each other in touches of all sorts."

There was a pause in the room then Mirajane broke the silence.

"That's lust. May I ask who you're looking at?"

Minerva looked away and Mirajane smiled.

"Is Rogue or Sting?"

Minerva frowned at her.

"Neither of them. I kind of had a lustful feeling for my little fang, Yukino."

"You gave her a pet name? Does she know about it?"

"No but every time I am near Yukino I just feel the need to make her mine then and there but thanks to whoever would also be near us I have to restrain myself."

"So you keep all these feelings to yourself?"

"Yes. I can't just openly tell her how I feel. I mean every time we see each other I noticed that she would take a few steps away from me and go somewhere else."

"Well Yukino does have to know about how you feel around her at some point."

Minerva just looked at her then scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I'll let her know how I feel the next time I see her. In fact I'll be like,' Hey Yukino my little fang I have an idea. Tonight and tomorrow instead of going on a mission I'll just over power into my demon form and make you mine. Don't worry it'll be great, just you and me.'"

Mirajane just stared at Minerva. She could feel all the sarcasm in what she had said but she wasn't sure if Minerva would really say that. In fact she wasn't sure how Minerva did things, hopefully it was a joke.

"Don't worry Minerva I'm sure Yukino will be happy, and maybe a little surprised that you have feelings for her."

Minerva looked at the floor.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, find a way to make her accep you and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to be with you."

Minerva stood up and smiled.

"I will do that, thank you for your help."

"Anytime."

With that Minerva left and Mirajane went to her job.

**The Next Day**

Mirajane was at the bar area but then to her surprise she saw Yukino with Lucy. She noticed that Yukino was sitting down hugging her knees tightly to her chest and Lucy was next to her with her hand on her shoulder. Mira went to them and looked at Yukino.

"What's wrong, Yukino?"

Lucy looked at Mira.

"She came to my apartment this morning asking if she join Fairy tail."

"What made her want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Something about a traumatizing event that took place the night before."

Mira paused.

"You want to talk about it, Yukino?"

Yukino looked up at Mirajane. Mira was really taken back when she saw the look on Yukino's face. The expression on Yukino was as if she had seen a ghost or the grim reaper.

"No amount of therapy will ever make last night's event go away."

Mira looked at Lucy.

"It was that bad?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes, she was crying when she got to me and was begging to join fairy Tail."

Mira looked at Yukino.

"Come with me, Yukino."

The three of them went to the office and Mira had Yukino to sit down.

"Alright Yukino, tell me everything that happened last night."

Yukino looked at the floor, she couldn't look at Mira as she began to share the nightmare that she went in the day before.

_Last night..._

_Yukino was walking through one of the halls of the Sabertooth guild. She then stooped when she sensed that she wasn't alone then looked behind her and froze when she saw Minerva coming to her._

"_Lady..."_

_Minerva smiled at her._

"_Hey there Yukino."_

"_Do you need something?"_

"_I was hoping we could talk."_

"_Um, sure."_

_Minerva kept her smile on her face._

"_When you first came here Yukino, what did you think of me?"_

_Yukino was nervous but she answered._

"_I thought you were strong and sincere."_

_Minerva smiled but frowned a little when she saw Yukino trying to get away._

"_Don't you want know what I think of you?"_

_Yukino looked at her then Minerva came closer and stroked Yukino's cheek. Yukino blushed and Minerva leaned a little closer._

"_I thought you were quite cute."_

_Yukino blushed and Minerva came closer to kiss her but Yukino broke away._

"_Lady? What are you doing?"_

_Minerva went to her but this time she pinned Yukino down. She straddled her waist and looked at her._

"_This whole time Yukino, I found myself attracted to you and now I want you."_

_Yukino just looked at her as she went on._

"_Not only have I felt that way about you but now every time we're near each other I just want to make you mine, my little fang."_

_Yukino just stared up in fear at Minerva._

"_Um, not that I want to know so badly, but what are you about to do to me?"_

_Minerva looked at Yukino and transformed into her demon form. She smiled at Yukino who looked like she was about to cry._

"_You look so cute, my little fang. Tonight and Tomorrow I will make you understand that you belong to me and no one else."_

_Yukino was scared for her life._

"_W-Wait a second, can't we talk about this first?"_

_Minerva leaned closer._

"_What's there to talk about?"_

_Yukino didn't answer but she did have a couple of thoughts in her mind._

_'I'm so screwed! SOMEBODY HELP!'_

_Present time_

After sharing her story Mira stared at Yukino in shock with her hand covering her mouth.

"That all happened to you? I'm so sorry."

Yukino looked at her with waterfall tears streaming down her face.

"I don't mind Minerva thinking that I'm cute but did she really have to go that far just to tell me?"

Just then the door opened and Minerva walked in.

"Oh, there you are, my little fang."

Yukino jumped from her seat out of fear.

"How did you find me?"

Minerva went to her and hugged her.

"Oh my little fang, a few people told me where you went off to and I don't like my little fang to be left alone."

"..."

Minerva let Yukino go then pulled out a large kitchen knife from god knows where and looked at Yukino. Lucy hid behind Mira out of fear for her life as Mira just stared.

"Did anyone come near you? If so I will deal with them myself."

"No one came near me."

Minerva smiled at her then wrapped an arm around Yukino's shoulders bringing her closer to her.

"Alright then my little fang, let's go home."

They both left leaving Lucy and Mira in the office.

Lucy shivered.

"Poor Yukino. What do you think, Mira?"

Lucy turned to face Mira but was face to face with Mira in her Satan Soul form. Mira was looking at Lucy with a very wicked smile and glowing eyes.

"Let's just say you're in the same conditions Yukino is in right now, Lucy."

Lucy had tears streaming down her face and was shivering in her spot.

"Poor me, too."

**THE END**


End file.
